Father and Son/Transcript
Intro Skull: The Cruorian's nuclear sites are astonishing, but they have to fall. Once again, I fight alongside my father. I've always enjoyed the battles we faced together. Once the nuke falls, we go home. As much as it pains me, this may be his retiree battle. The last one he'll ever fight. What I didn't know, was that it would be the hardest, yet most enjoyable battle we both have ever took up. Gameplay Mourne: Skull, crawl over here. *Mourne: Skull, get over here, an enemy patrol is coming. (If you hesitate) *Mourne: Verdammt, boy. Hurry your ass up. (If you hesitate further) *Mourne: For the love of your mother. (If you're spotted) *Mourne: Not so close! It'll look too suspicious. (If you crawl next to Mourne) Mourne: Alright, we're the only Reincarnator bodies in this whole field. We can't risk running away, so we'll have to play dead. Feign your death. *Mourne: Play dead! (If hesistant) A Cruorian brigade goes over your "feigning" place. Mourne: Don't move. Or death comes. A Cruorian Valguard stops to survey you. Cruorian Commando: Valgast! Du schzer! What are you doing? Cruorian Valguard: I'm salvaging the bodies for weapons. Go on ahead. Cruorian Commando: Catch up when you're done. Keep your radio. The last of the brigade rolls over, and the Valguard reloads his Champion shotgun. Mourne: While his back's turned....alright, he's yours. *Mourne: Fine, I'll do it. (If hesistant) Mourne: Alright son, we have to get back the other way. Leaving the valguard dead, we'll have to jet out. Skull: What did the radio say? Mourne: They know that the Valguard's dead. Sprint to the graveyard over there. Skull: We'll need to make a hole in the dirt. Mourne: Good idea. Melee the dirt till it sinks in, but hurry. Skull: Alright, pop in. Mourne: Don't move for the love of... life. The brigade passes over again. Skull: I see a clearing, let's go there. Mourne: You've improved since the last time we fought together. I'd hate to break it to you, but this will be my swan song fight mate. Battle has been the story of my life, I need a break. Skull: Gotcha. It's been a honor. Mourne: Danke. Bene, bene. Enemies up ahead. Pull out your weapon. One Bit of Worry Mourne: Alright, snipers up ahead. Take them out one by one while I reload my rifle. Mourne: Excellent hunting, move up to the bunker wall. Skull: See any enemies? Mourne: Yes, there's four Valguards. We need a diversion. Try and find anything explosive, or use a flash. Your call boy. *Mourne: Simplistic. Yet effective. (If coil is shot) *Mourne: Haha, a good bang sorted that out! (If flash used) Mourne: Do you hear that? Ah shit! Run into the pipes! Skull: It's that patrol from earlier! Mourne: Use the leaves to conceal the pipes! *Mourne: Skull, hurry! (If hesistant) *Mourne: Spotted! (Caught) The patrol passes. Skull: When do we get action instead of hiding? Mourne: Soon. Let them pass....ok, this will be risky, but run out of the pipe and to the right where the rock formation is. We'll hide there....ready? GO! Skull: How did they not see us? Mourne: Lady Luck is smiling. We need to get into the city, so stay behind the tanks. The duo hides behind a tank. Skull: Risky is an understatement. Mourne: Just stay hidden. Anticipate the movements of the tanks. But don't get too close. Once you see the office building, bolt to it. Skull: There it is! Mourne: Run. Cat and Mouse Mourne: Alright, we need to get to the top and clear the area for a bombing run. Follow me. Mourne: Here, grab an overshield. There's a couple in the chest. Mourne: Alright, we'll mount here and.... gah! Skull: Dad! Mourne: Stay right where you are! Futuis! There's a sniper up in the building across from here. The game is cat and mouse. He's carrying a Gaiden rifle, one shot of that and you're dead. *Mourne: He's carrying a Gaiden rifle, you can take only a few and you're dead. (If on Noble difficulty or less) Mourne: When you're ready step out of the light. I'll tell you where the sniper is. Keep your eyes peeled. I can see the spurius (bastard) hiding. *Mourne: Third floor, first window, where the scaffold is. *Mourne: Second floor, third window. *Mourne: First floor, second window. Where the wood dies. *Mourne: At the top, behind the antenna! Mourne: You got him! Nice shot, son! *Mourne: You grazed his armor! Quick, AGAIN! (If on Reincarnator difficulty) *Mourne: He sees you! Move! (If hit) *Mourne: Son, NO! (If executed) Mourne: Alright, climb the outer side of the building. With that vigil (watchman) down, we can continue. Reminisce Mourne: Let's see how really good of a sniper you REALLY are. Mourne: When faced with a lone warrior, with two snipers watching him, what does one do? Skull: ...he finds a distraction. Mourne: Excellent, find it, my boy. *Mourne: Shoot the campana (bell) son. (If you take 2 minutes) Mourne: Fast! Mourne: They're all eliminated. Let's move. This is where the battle gets really fun boy. Radio in the airstrike, and I'll order a supply drop. Mourne: As the bombs fall, the essence of death flitters through the air. Mourne: Grab the supplies. It contains a Redbarrel chaingun, an XP-BAM grenade launcher, loads of flash bangs and Aura Force grenades, no overshields though unfortunately. Mourne: Rain hell, let's open the gate. Mourne: Whenever you're ready. Skull: This is for mom. Mourne: Damn right son. Mourne: Enemies with Judge launchers! Clear each position! If you see a Judge being fired! Run like hell or you'll be hit! *Mourne: That's one position down! Six more! *Mourne: Two down! Five to go! *Mourne: Three! Excellent! *Mourne: Four! Halfway! *Mourne: Five, go for the last two! *Mourne: Six! You are unstoppable son! *Mourne: Seven! Finish off those cruenta idiotae! (Bloody idiots) Mourne: Amazing son, f*cking unbelievable. Let's run to the nuke site, it's right past these gates! Fission ...